Tony's Sister
by BobWhite
Summary: Tony's got a sister who's husband is murdered in the states. Will he be able to find her in Africa and get her back to the states before she becomes subject to the militia. May be some African language in here as well. Vocab will be at end of story.
1. Jordan DiNozzo

**Full Summary:**

Tony's got a sister in the Peace Corps. But her life is about to hit close to home. Her husband, a Naval Pilot has just been found dead, and she hasn't been home in the country for four months. Can the team figure out what happened? Can Tony figure out what part of Africa his sister is in to tell her the truth? And when they do find her, will she be able to get home? Or will she be stuck in the middle of a war?

**Jordan DiNozzo:**

Jordan was always the one to help other people. Unlike her brother, Jordan's father actually tried to have a relationship with his daughter. Only that ended sourly. Jordan refused to have any relationship with her father and has refused to speak to him since she turned fourteen, when she got herself emancipated from the house. Until recently, Jordan and Tony have only gone out to lunch every couple weeks. With the help of a friend, Jordan met and married a wonderful Navy Pilot. But being in the Peace Corps was always Jordan's dream when she was younger. When she shared that with her new husband, he told her to go for it. She has been in the Peace Corps for nearly eight years. She left about four months. But what she doesn't know is that Tony is working on her husband's murder back in the states, and desperately trying to contact her.


	2. NCIS Headquarters

**NCIS Headquarters:**

**McGee's Desk:**

"What are you doing Probee?" Tony asked.

"Trying to find a Peace Corps volunteer. Gibbs wants her back in the states ASAP."

"Does this volunteer have a name?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs only knows her as Jordan Layn. Why?"

"Well you're not going to find her that way!" Tony said leaning over McGee's shoulder.

"And how would you know Tony?" Ziva asked.

**Tony's Desk:**

"Are you hiding something from us DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course not Boss. Why would you say that?"

"Because of the look that was on your face when McGee told you the woman's name." Ziva stated. "You know the woman don't you?"

"DiNozzo?"

"Fine, yes, I know who she is."

"Great, who is she?" Director Shepard asked as she came down from MTAC.

"She's…my younger sister."

_With the silence in the room, Ziva stood up and grabbed a picture from Tony's desk._

"This her?"

"Yes."

"Then you would know how to get in contact with her?" Gibbs said.

"Yes I would, but I can't."

"And why not? I mean it's not like she's out of the country. Is she Tony?" McGee asked.

"She left for Africa four months ago. Why all the questions?"

"Was she married?" Ziva asked.

"Yes."

"So we should find her name under his name right?" Ziva asked.

"No, she uses DiNozzo when she's on a Mission. Her husband's a pilot in the Navy; joined right out of high school. Again, what's with all the questions?"

"Her husband was just found dead in his house. Apparently he didn't show up for work for the last few days and when someone went to check on him, they found him dead in his bathroom. When did your sister leave for her Mission?" Gibbs asked.

"Four months ago, today, like I told you. I remember because we went out to lunch a couple hours before her flight was supposed to take off. She said she and John were having troubles and that they were going to work it out when she got home from Africa. She's not due home for another year."

"Wow, I couldn't stand being in some foreign country for more then a year." McGee stated.

"Jordan's been in the Peace Corps since she was eighteen. She's been in for eight years."

"I thought you were only allowed to be in the Peace Corps for four years tops." Gibbs said.

"Jordan's got special privileges. She's not my biological sister, more like adopted from Africa. My father thought he was doing her a favor of getting her out of a War riddin country, but that only made her want to go back faster."

"I thought your father was racist?" Ziva asked.

"Or at least that's what you told us, Tony." McGee said.

"He is, but he said it was the only way to show my mother that he was willing to change. When Jordan denied him as her father and got emancipated at fourteen, he didn't want anything to do with her. It was his way of saying…of telling me that if I stayed in contact with her, he'd disown me as well. We got in this big fight right before I walked out and went to college. Jordan and I have been tight ever since."

"Well maybe your tightness will get you permission to get her back to the states even faster." Gibbs stated.

"Yeah, but Boss, that would mean going to her boss, who is way more strict then you are."

"Then do it DiNozzo."

"Right Boss."

**Elevator Going To HQ:**

"So may I ask who you are?" Abby asked.

"My name is Alanai Kimbunda. I work for the Peace Corps. We got a tip that one of our volunteers has a brother in the NCIS. I've come to talk to him."

"Can I ask who the Agent is you want to talk to?"

"His name is Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Oh well, I was just on my way up from my lab to talk to my Boss, Agent Gibbs. You can follow me."

"Thank you; I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Abigail, but everyone calls me Abby."

"Well thank you Abby. But I have a picture of the Agent from our Volunteer that will do just fine."  
"Okay then."

_When the elevator stopped, Abby exited it with Mrs. Kimbunda behind her and made her way to Gibbs. Mrs. Kimbunda saw Tony and made her way to him._

**Tony's Desk:**

"Are you Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yes, and you would be?"

"My name is Alanai Kimbunda. I work for the Peace Corps."

"Well, I was just about to call you. I need you to get in contact with my sister, Jordan."

"I'm afraid that's why I've come to see you. Your sister has dropped off our grid."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"And you would be?"

"My name is Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. This is Director Jennifer Shepard, Agent Ziva David, Agent Timothy McGee and I believe you've already met our Forensic Scientist Abby. We need Mrs. DiNozzo for the investigation into her husband's death. Which country was she in?"

"She was in Mozambique. Her village, like many others, was out in the open. We think the same bunch of militia that attacked and killed President Kiluanji, his wife and younger daughter may have attacked the village Jordan was in."

"Why would they attack a random village?" Director Shepard asked.

"We have reason to believe that Jordan was hiding the Presidents oldest son and daughter there. With them alive, they can claim the President's seat. If they are killed, the militia will win, and the last tribal king & queen will be dead. We think Jordan, knowing that the militia had an idea of where the teens were, packed up her villagers and whatever they could carry and headed into the foothills to get away from the oncoming war. They may be picking up more villagers on their way to a refugee camp, but we haven't been able to locate any groups of refugees fleeing from the militia that have come across such a large group of refugees. They have all entered the camp in South Africa in groups of 5-10 people each."

"How many people do you think my sister has with her?"

"We think she has accumulated over 6 million refugees on their way south towards the boarder."

"Six Million! How many people live in Mozambique?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know, I've never been to Africa." Tony said.  
"What makes you think she's headed for the South African boarder in the first place?" McGee asked.

"Because of her last e-mail to us. She wrote that the hostiles [militia] were becoming fiercer with every attempt on the president's life and that if something wasn't done soon, she would uproot her village and head for the South African boarder. We've already evacuated the other PCV's. We think your sister went through with her plan and uprooted her village and surrounding villages and headed south. If that is what happened and they weren't captured, then your sister will be the first American to have ever lead that many refugees to safety. Her group grows larger everyday. And they grow more attention to themselves at every step. More militia has joined the fight to stop them from reaching the boarder. But to our surprise, the American Coast Guard has sent troops to help fight these hostiles. And even more surprising is that Osama Bin Laden has come out of hiding. From what we know, he showed up in South Africa, looking for Jordan and her group of refugees."

"Why would Bin Laden* want to help my sister?"

"Again, we have no answer for that. But you should see what the refugees did to him. It's quite funny actually. I do believe I have a picture of him somewhere. Just let me find it."

_Alanai Kimbunda searched her bag for the picture and once finding it, pulled it out and gave it to Gibbs._

"Well at least we can stop looking for him now. The Mozambiquen refugees have taken the liberty to hog-tie him and then hang him by his thumbs, which looks to be very painful."

**(*AN- this part about Bin Laden is untrue. I've just added him because he is caught in my story. To me, the refugees surround him, beat him up, hog-tie him and then hang him by his thumbs until the American soldiers can take him to Guantanamo Bay.)**

**(*AN-I know that there might be a little over 19 million people living in Africa, I saw it in an old encyclopedia when I was in the library.)**


End file.
